With You
by Miharu Reiko
Summary: Sehun yang kehilangan kekasihnya dengan Luhan yang selalu ada di sampingnya, membantunya. HanHun! MxM! DLDR!


Author: Zhephyra Arthea (Miharu Rei)  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
 **This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

 **With You**

.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa diam memandang Sehun yang kini tengah memeluk erat kekasihnya, melihat bagaimana air mata Sehun terus mengalir, isakan tangis yang tak sanggup lagi di tahannya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut berusaha menahan tangis menyaksikan pemandanganan tersebut.

Kekasih hati yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

Pikiran Luhan memutar kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

"Luhan-oppa" Luhan yang tengah mengupas apel menghentikan kegiataannya, Seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit, memandangnnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau misalnya aku pergi; tolong jaga Sehun-oppa ne" senyuman lembut tercipta, kala gadis itu menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" sang gadis masih tersenyum

"Oppa cinta Sehun-oppa" Luhan tak berbicara, ia hanya diam memotong-motong apel yang sudah di kupasnya.

"kau akan menyakitinya jika kau pergi" sang gadis memandang jendela yang ada di kirinya.

"dan oppa akan menyembuhkannya" gadis itu memandang Luhan dalam "tolong jaga Sehun-oppa ne, aku tahu oppa bisa mencintai Sehun-oppa lebih dari ku"

.

.

.

Sehun hanya diam di taman dekat dengan apartementnya, ia sudah kembali dari pemakaman kekasihnya 1 jam yang lalu.

Sehun tersentak kala merasakan benda dingin menyentuh pipinya kirinya. Di sampingnya berdiri sosok Luhan, di tangan kirinya terdapat jus dingin.

Tanpa bicara apapun Sehun meraih jus dingin tersebut.

Luhan tak perlu berkata apa-apa, ia hanya diam saat bahu Sehun semakin turun, bahu itu mulai bergetar, Luhan tetap diam saat Sehun menangis di bahunya, karena ia tau perkataan takkan mampu mengobati hati Sehun yang kini sedang terluka, luka yang mungkin memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sembuh.

"Han-ge, kenapa tak ada yang memberitahu jika berduka rasanya sama seperti ini.." Sehun semakin menengelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Luhan "rasanya sakit gege; sakit sekali"

Luhan memandang ke atas, tangannya terangkat mengeluh surai lembut Sehun dengan jemarinya.

"karena tak ada orang yang ingin merasakan sakitnya berduka Sehun; waktu takkan menyembuhkan apapun, rasa itu akan selalu ada" ucapnya lembut "tapi.. tak perduli seberapa sakitnya rasa itu; dunia takkan berhenti berputar"

Sehun hanya diam, ia sangat mengerti perkataan yang Luhan ucapkan, dunia takan berhenti karena kau tengah berduka, dunia akan terus berputar. Bukan berarti ia akan melupakan gadisnya ia akan selalu mengingatnya, dengan hatinya.

Dan Sehun yakin jika kekasihnya tak ingin Sehun terus berduka atas dirinya.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…" pinta Sehun dengan suaranya yang parau, gengamannya di jaket Luhan semakin mengerat.

Luhan tersenyum " _never_ "

.

.

.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah miliknya, menghela nafas sejenak Sehun mulai menutup matanya, 5 bulan berlalu semenjak kekasihnya pergi, ia mulai melakukan rutinitas nya.

Ada kalanya ia mengingat sang terkasih, rasaya masih sama seperti pertama kali ia rasakan.

Ia tak tahu harus bilang dirinya beruntung atau tidak, pasalnya Luhan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan bahu sebagai sandaran, telinga untuk tempatnya mencurahkan pikirannya.

"jika kau ingin tidur, lakukan di kamarmu" Sehun reflex membuka mata, pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Luhan yang tengah berdiri, di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kantung berisi makanan jika perkiraan Sehun benar.

"aku hanya sedang beristirahat sejenak" ucap Sehun, meraih remote yang ada di atas meja Sehun menyalahkan tv miliknya "pekerjaan gege sudah selesai kah?"

Meletakan kantung yang ia bawa di atas meja Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal, "sudah; Lusa nanti aku ke London" Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, "aku masih sibuk membuat proposal kerja sama, proposalku selalu di tolak" nada lelah terdengar di perkataan Sehun.

"kerja ke perusahaanku, di sana lebih baik dari pada tempatmu yang sekarang"

"dan sudah ratusan kali aku katakan; tidak terimakasih" Luhan hanya menghela nafas mendengar penolakan Sehun.

Sehun tak ingin masuk bekerja di perusahan besar karena ia berteman akrab dengan Luhan.

Luhan merupakan CEO muda perusahan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan, karena anak cabang hotelnya ada di berbagai Negara, terkadang Luhan harus pergi mengunjungi hotel-hotelnya.

"jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh~" tanpa Sehun berkatapun Luhan pasti akan selalu membawakan Sehun sesuatu saat ia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan.

" _Sure_ "

.

.

.

Sehun mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan malas, ia kini tengah makan siang di café dekat dengan kantornya.

" _Why_ , Hunnie? Tak nafsu makan?" ucap Baekhyun, teman makan siang Sehun.

"entah"

"Jangan main-main dengan makananmu Hunna" Kyungsoo yang juga tengah makan siang bersama angkat bicara.

Sehun menghetikan kegiatannya, menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi ia mulai memakan, makanan yang baru ia sentuh sedikit.

"kemana Luhan-hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela suapannya.

"London"

"bisnis?"

"iya"

Biasanya saat makan siang Luhan akan menjemput Sehun, setelahnya mereka akan menjemput kekasih Sehun di kantornya.

Bertiga mereka makan siang bersama di restaurant dekat dengan kantor Luhan.

Tapi semenjak kekasih Sehun pergi rasanya tak lagi sama, Luhan masih menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama hanya saja rasanya berbeda,

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja.

Lu Han Calling.

"Halo gege" sapa Sehun begitu mengankat telpon Luhan

" _Lunch_?" Tanya Luhan dari sebrang sana

"Ya, with Baek-hyung and Soo-hyung" Sehun melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"kau tidak tidur gege? Sekarang tengah malam kan di sana" Sehun tampak berpikir.

"masih ada hal yang harus ku kerjakaan;" Luhan menatap layar laptopnya, sesekali jemarinya tampak mengetikan sesuatu.

"jangan terlalu memaksakaan diri; gege juga perlu istirahat" Luhan bisa mendengar nada khawatir yang terselip di antara perkataan Sehun.

" _I know; finish your lunch. I will call you later_ "

" _Bye_ gege, _night_ "

" _night_ Sehun"

Panggilan pun terputus.

"Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Iya"

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun, saat ia akan menyuapkan dessert ke mulutnya ponselnya menyala.

Lu Han : it's Sehun okay?

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis membaca pesan singkat dari Luhan

Kyung Soo : iya, dia tengah adu pendapat dengan Baekhyun

Lu Han : is he eating?

Kyung Soo : iya, kapan hyung kembali?

Lu Han : jika tak ada masalah lusa aku bisa pulang

Kyung Soo : kalau begitu istirahat, di sana pasti sudah tengah malam.

Lu Han : okay, see u later Soo

Kyung Soo : bye hyung..

Dan percakapan mereka pun selesai, Kyungsoo memandang Sehun yang masih adu pendapat dengan Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke dessert miliknya.

 _The one who you love and the one who loves you are never, ever the same person*_

.

.

.

"Luhan, selamat datang" Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Aku pulang, Ibu" nyonya Lu memeluk putra tunggalnya, pekerjaanya selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraannya jadi Luhan memustukan untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya di china.

"Bagaimana perjalanan bisnismu" Tanya Nyonya Lu seraya berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar"

"Syukurlah, ayahmu pulang kira-kira satu jam lagi, mau menemani ibu di dapur? Ibu sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu"

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kau mau mengenalkan kekasihmu pada Ibu dan Ayah? Ibu sudah ingin menimang cucu kau tau, ibu dan ayahmu sudah tidak muda lagi." pertanyaan Nyonya Lu membuat Luhan yang tengah minum tersedak,

"Ibu.." Tuan Lu hanya mengeleng-geloengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istri dan putranya.

"Aku tak punya kekasih" lanjutnya.

Nyonya Lu tampak berpikir, "Lalu siapa orang yang selalu kau bawakan oleh-oleh, kau telpon setiap kau punya waktu" Nyonya Lu tahu jika Luhan tak menyukai membawa pulang oleh-oleh, terlalu merepotkan ucapnya.

Tapi ia tak pernah lupa membeli oleh-oleh untuk seseorang, beberapa kali ia juga mendengar putranya menelpon orang yang sama.

Luhan memandang Ibunya, senyuman tipis tercipta "dia seseorang yang berharga untukku, kalaupun suatu hari nanti aku bisa menyebutnya milikku, aku pasti akan membawanya bertemu kalian berdua"

"dia kehilangan kekasihnya 5 bulan yang lalu; aku pikir ini bukan han yang bijak menjadikan dia kekasihku saat hatinya masih hancur"

"Luhan, hati di ciptakan untuk hancur; itu yang membuat kita manusia; tak ada seorangpun yang sempurna"

"Ibu benar, saat hari itu datang, aku akan datang dengan bangga, memperkenalkan dia sebagai kekasihku"

.

.

.

Hey, oppa aku harap kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Maafkan aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba, sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku berharap oppa tak lagi menangisiku, kau jelek jika tengah menangis.

Aku tak ingin melihat airmata oppa, tenang saja, malaikat pasti akan selalu melindungi ku karena aku gadis yang baik.

Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, oppa dan Luhan-oppa membuat hidupku lebih berwarna.

Terimakasih karena selalu ada di sampingku.

Terimakasih telah mencintaiku dengan tulus, aku pun mencintai oppa, sekarang dan untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan oppa, aku tahu kau memberikan hatimu padaku, jadi sekarang aku akan mengembalikannya, aku tak mau oppa merasakan kekosongan di hati oppa, di sana ada seseorang yang lebih berhak mendapatkan hati oppa, seseorang yang mencintai oppa dengan tulus tanpa meminta balik apapun.

Dan tanpa oppa sadari, oppa juga mencintainya.

Jadi berikan hatimu untuknya.

Aku merestui kalian berdua, hiduplah oppa, berhenti menangisi kepergianku, aku tak pernah pergi.

Aku selalu ada di hati oppa.

Aku harap oppa tak terlalu cepat berada di sini, atau aku akan menjadi sangat marah!

Aku mencitaimu oppa, jangan pernah lupakan itu.

Dari

Kekasihmu.

.

.

.

"Sehun?" Luhan yang tiba di apartement Sehun melihat Sehun yang kini tengah duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Luhan melihat jika di tangannya Sehun menggenggam sebuah kertas, surat.

"Gege.." Sehun tak tahu Luhan mendengar ucapannya atau tidak.

Merasakan seseorang tengah berlutut di depannya, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata kecoklatan milik Luhan, Sehun merasakan matanya memanas saat melihat Luhan.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Luhan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Luhan, Sehun mulai menangis.

Luhan hanya mengusap lembut punggung Sehun, membisikan kata-kata penenang di telinganya.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Luhan seraya menyodorkan segelas air pada Sehun.

Menerima dengan tangan kanannya Sehun meminum air tersebut dengan perlahan, Luhan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sehun.

Di atas meja Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas, tulisan tangan kekasih Sehun.

"Bibi memberikannya saat kami berpapasan di taman" Sehun mengenggam gelasnya lebih erat, "ia bilang, ia menemukan surat itu di atas meja belajarnya; surat yang di tunjukan untuk diriku.."

"Aku tahu ini sudah 5 bulan, tapi.. aku masih tak bisa melupakannya"

Perlaham Luhan meraih gelas yang ada di genggaman Sehun "Kau tak harus melupakannya" pandangan mata saling bertemu "karena dia akan selalu ada, tersimpan di ruang khusus di dalam hatimu" senyumanpun terukir di bibir Luhan

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu, Sehun mulai bisa bangkit dari kesedihannya dengan bantuan Luhan yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"iya gege, aku sudah di depan kantor" Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya begitu mendengar Luhan berkata jika ia sudah dekat dengan tempat di mana Sehun berada.

Sesekali Sehun tampak mebalas sapaan dari teman-teman kantornya, saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya, Sehun melihat mobil Luhan yang tampak berjalan mendekat, sebelum berhenti tepat di depannya.

Membuka pintu penumpang, Sehun memasuki kendaraan tersebut.

"Hey, gege" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum memasang sabuk pengaman miliknya.

Luhan memacu kendaraanya saat melihat posisi Sehun yang sudah nyaman dan aman.

"tumben gege sudah pulang jam segini"

"di kantor tidak terlalu sibuk; kau sibuk minggu depan?"

Sehun tampak berpikir, "tidak terlalu, pekerjaanku hampir 90% sudah ku kerjakan semua"

"Kalau begitu tak masalah jika ku ajak kau liburan ke paris"

"Paris?"

"iya, aku butuh sedikit refreshing"

"Bersamaku?"

"you're special to me"

Dan Sehun merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Perasaan yang tak pernah dia alami sebelumnya, biasanya jika ia bersama dengan Luhan perasaan nyaman yang selalu ada, tapi entah kenapa beberapa bulan terakhir ada perasaan asing yang mulai ia rasakan.

Seperti merasakan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutmu, atau jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan juga kau merasakan jika wajahmu memanas saat jarak di antara kalian terlalu dekat.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah Luhan mengantarnya pulang, merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya Sehun memutar ingatan tentang dia dan Luhan.

Luhan yang Sehun anggap sebagai sahabatnya, orang yang selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu eksintensi Luhan di hidup Sehun semakin kuat, tak perduli Sehun memiliki kekasih, Luhan masih tetap Luhan yang dulu.

Menjemputnya saat pulang kerja, masih tetap mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tak perduli dengan kekasih Sehun atau tidak, Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sehun juga masih memikirkan surat yang di berikan ibu gadisnya, dan setiap Sehun memikirkannya selalu bayangan Luhan yang terlewat di pikirannya.

Sehun meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi chatingnya.

Se Hun : Hyung… are you awake?

Su Ho : you wake me, rascal!

Su Ho: something happen?

Se Hun : nah, just thinking 'bout something

Su Ho : about what?

Se Hun : Luhan

Su Ho : ada apa dengan Luhan

Se Hun : hanya berpikir kenapa Luhan-ge tak memiliki kekasih, dia kaya, tampan, berpendidikan tinggi, sopan..

Su Ho : kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu.

Se Hun : terlintas begitu saja di otakku

Su Ho : mungkin Luhan masih belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat

Su Ho : kalau kau penasaran kenapa kau tak Tanya langsung pandanya..

Se Hun : can't, minggu depan dia mengajakku liburan ke paris

Se Hun : saat aku Tanya bersamaku, he said "you're special to me"

Su Ho : I can't say anything Hunnie, but listen.. for Luhan you are his world.

Su Ho : just go and ask him

.

.

.

"ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, ia tak ingat kapan ia mulai melamun.

"Tidak" Luhan hanya menatap Sehun, ia tengah di apartement Sehun, hal yang sering Luhan lakukan saat akhir pekan.

"kau pembohong yang buruk, kau tahu"

"iya aku tahu, gege sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali"

"jika kau sudah tahu kenapa tak katakan langsung"

"hanya mengetest jika tingkat kebohonganku sudah lebih baik atau masih buruk?"

"jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Gege"

"Aku serius Sehun"

"Aku juga serius gege"

"kenapa kau memikirkanku?"

"kenapa gege tak punya kekasih?"

"kau serius memikirkan itu?"

"iya, jadi kenapa gege tak punya kekasih?"

"haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"iya, harus; aku hanya penasaran kenapa gege mengajakku liburan sedangkan gege bisa pergi dengan kekasih, atau teman dekat gege yang lain."

"jadi kau bertanya kenapa kau?; apa salah jika aku ingin berlibur bersamamu?"

"tidak hanya saja.. dan kenapa gege memgalihkan pembicaraan?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Melihat Sehun menatapnya galak.

"tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin pergi bersamammu"

.

.

.

Sehun memainkan sedotan minumannya dengan malas, ia kini tengah berada di café di dekat kantor.

"Dan kau tahu Hyung, Luhan-gege selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku bertanya tentang kekasih, teman dekat atau sejenisnya" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"mungkin karena memang Luhan tak memilikinya?"

"Mana mungkin! Ia tampan, pintar, CEO muda; hanya orang bodah yang tak mau dengan dia" Baekhyun hanya tertawa menatap wajah Sehun yang tampak sebal saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"dan kenapa Hyung tertawa? Ada yang salah dari perkataan ku?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha meredam tawanya, ia tak ingin menganggu pengunjung yang lain.

"tidak hanya saja, sejak kapan kau mulai penasaran dengan kehidupan percintaan Luhan?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keminumannya, sekali lagi memainkan sedotan di gelasnya, mengaduk-aduk minuman yang sudah habis sepertiganya.

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku" Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tau kau pembohong yang buruk bukan?" ujung bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat, merasakan hal déjà vu.

"Aku tahu, Luhan-gege sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali kepadaku"

"Kalau kau tahu, jadi tak masalah untukku menanyakan alasannya yang sebenarnya?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu alasannya yang sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa jadi penasaran dengan kehidupan percintaan Luhan.

"tujuh bulan yang lalu, bibi mengantarkan surat yang ia temukan di kamar putrinya; surat itu di tujukan untukku" menarik nafas pelan "di dalamnya tertulis jika aku tak boleh terus menerus menangisi kepergiannya, ia mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah hadir di hidupnya; aku dan Luhan"

"ia mengatakan juga akan memberikan kembali hati yang dulu pernah ku berikan padanya, ia bilang di sana ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan tanpa ku sadari aku juga mencintainya" Sehun tertawa kecil "dan setiap aku mengingat isi surat tersebut yang muncul di pikiranku Luhan; aku sama sekali tak mengerti"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan cerita Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu jawabannya; hanya saja di pikiranmu sudah tertanam jika Luhan dan Kau bersahabat, ia perlu waktu, kalau aku boleh memberi saran; kau dan Luhan harus berbicara" mengusap lembut rambut Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara apa?" ujar Luhan yang kini tengah duduk di sofa tunggal apartement Sehun, Sehun mengiriminya pesan setelah makan siang untuk tidak menjemputnya dan meminta Luhan langsung ke apartementnya karena ada satu hal yang ingin Sehun bicarakan.

Sehun yang duduk di Sofa panjang hanya diam menunduk sambil memainkan jemari-jemari yang ada di pangkuannya, salah satu kebiasaan Sehun kala ia sedang gelisah akan sesuatu.

"Aku ini apa.." jika bukan jarak di antara mereka mungkin Luhan takkan mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Maaf?" hanya itu yang bisa Luhan keluarkan, ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Di mata gege, aku ini apa.." mengaitkan jemarinya Sehun menarik nafas pelan "Gege selalu bilang aku special, gege selalu mendahulukan kepentinganku di atas kepentingan gege, mengantar jemputku, mengajakku berlibur, menghiburku kala sedih" Sehun sama sekali tak berani memandang Luhan "Aku-aku tak mengerti.." lanjutnya sedikit terbata.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti akan bertanya, apalagi dengan surat yang ia baca 7 bulan lalu, setelah membaca surat tersebut, Sehun lebih sering melamun.

Bangkit dari duduknya Luhan duduk tepat di samping Sehun. Sehun masih menunduk berusaha untuk tidak memandang Luhan.

"kau memang special untukku, seseorang yang selalu ingin ku lihat senyumnya; seseorang yang ingin selalu ku buat bahagia tak perduli jika kebahagiannya membuat luka, asalkan aku melihat senyumnya dan mendengar tawanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

"walaupun kadang ku akui, terkadang aku ingin bersikap egois; tapi jika keegoisanku membuat seseorang itu pergi dari hidupku aku lebih memilih membuang jauh-jauh keegoisanku"

"untukku kau segalanya tak perduli jika rasa ini akan terus menyakitiku, tak perduli jika selamanya kau tak pernah jadi milikku, asalkan kau tetap di sini, di sampingku.. tanpa memilikki mu pun tak masalah untukku"

Tanpa Sehun sadari air matanya menetes ke tanganya, pikirannya mengulang segala jenis adegan saat ia menyakiti Luhan dengan cara yang halus.

Saat ia menceritakan tentang orang yang ia suka, saat ia menceritak tentang perjalan kencan yang di alaminya, saat ia memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Luhan, saat mereka selalu makan bersama, saat ia menunjukan keromantisan dan kedekataan dengan kekasihnya, dan hal-hal kecil yang Sehun ketahui sekarang jika itu melukai hati Luhan.

Luhan merasakan jika bahu Sehun bergetar, mengulurkan tangannya Luhan meraih dagu Sehun, menariknya pelan hingga wajah mereka kini berhadapan.

Luhan bisa melihan mata merah Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan airmata, hidungnya yang sedikit memerah dan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Hei.. kau jelek jika menangis" dengan tangannya yang lain, Luhan menghapus airmata Sehun.

"M-maaf, membuat.. gege.. sakit.." Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya berada di sampingmu itu sudah cukup untukku" ujar Luhan lembut.

Membawa Sehun, kepelukkannya Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

"ini tak adil untuk gege" Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotangan leher dan bahu Luhan.

"kalau begitu, ijinkan aku membuatmu jatuh cinta ke padaku" Luhan mereasakan pelukan Sehun semakin erat "ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu secara terbuka; karena aku ingin orang yang ku cintai tahu jika aku takkan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai dirinya"

"Karena hanya Sehun lah, orang yang aku cintai"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap amplop yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, saat ia pulang dari makan siangnya, Lisa, resepsionis di kantornya memberikan amplop itu padanya.

Ia melihat nama dan jabatannya beserta alamat kantornya di amplop tersebut, dan Baekhyun juga tahu jika beberapa orang juga mendapatkan amplop yang sama, bahkan bossnya pun mendapatkannya.

Merobek amplop tersebut Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang ia yakini undangan di dalamnya.

Wangi bunga lavender samar-samar memasuki indra penciumannya.

Undangan tersebut berwarna navy, tema snow winter tergambar dengan jelas di undangan tersebut, adanya pohon natal dan lampu-lampu natal yang mengiasi undangan tersebut, hanya ada warna navy yang menjadiwarna dasar dengan tinta silver yang menjadi temannya.

Simple namun elegant.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis begitu membaca undangan tersebut.

Se Hun Oh & Lu Han

Invite you to share of their

WEDDING CELEBRATION

Saturday, the third of December two thousand xx

At half past seven in the evening

THE GRAND HYATT SEOUL HOTEL

322 Sowol-ro, Yongsan-gu, Seoul

South Korea, 04347

Reception to Follow

Please Replay by

November 3, 20xx

M_

Member of guest _

_Accepts wit Pleasure

_Declines with Regret

We promise to dance if you play

.

.

.

Sehun tertawa pelan begitu membaca pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan kepadanya, Luhan yang berada di sampingnya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Sehun tak bertemu Baekhyun, setelah ia keluar dari pekerjaannya dan pindah ke apartement Luhan, setelah keluar Sehun tak langsung mencari pekerjaan baru, ia ingin menikmati waktu bebasnya, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dulu tak sempat di kunjunginya, Luhan tak keberatan Sehun berada di rumah dan tidak berkerja, malahan ia menyukai jika Sehun selalu ada saat ia pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di apartment yang setelah Sehun tinggal bersamanya menjadi satu-satunya tempat ternyaman untuknya.

Makan siang yang dulunya Luhan habiskan dengan Sehun di café, maupun restorant kini ia habiskan di apartementnya.

Sehun selalu memasakan-makanan untuk Luhan, entah itu untuk sarapan, makan siang maupun makan malam.

Terkadang Sehun akan membuat bekal dan membawanya ke kantor Luhan untuk di makan bersama.

Para karyawan Luhan sudah terbiasa melihat Sehun berkeliaran di kantor mereka, ia bahkan berteman dengan beberapa karyawan Luhan.

Bulan lalu ia datang mengunjungi orang tua Luhan di china setelah sebelumnya mengunjungi keluarga Sehun di jepang.

Entah apa yang Luhan dan Ayahnya bicarakan ketika mereka mengobrol di teras belakang rumah.

Sehun menyukai Nyonya Lu, begitu ia dan Luhan sampai, ia langsung di sambut dengan pelukan hangat, dan masakan Nyonya Lu berada di peringkat yang sama dengan masakanan Ibunya, seminggu berada di sana Sehun merasa seperti berasa dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Tuan Lu yang Nampak serius di luar namun hangat di dalam, Luhan sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun begitu di manja kepada orang tuanya.

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

Luhan yang selesai menyelesaikan pekerjanya, meletakan laptopnya di meja di depannya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa hmm?" Tanya Luhan menghadap ke Sehun

"Hanya mengingat saat kita berkunjung kerumah gege dan rumah ku; ah~ aku tak sabar menunggu bulan desember" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang ada di depannya, menghirup lembut aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun lembut, hubungan mereka awalnya tak berjalan lancar, terkadang Sehun berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Luhan.

Walaupun sulit di awal, Sehun akhirnya mau terbuka dengan Luhan, hubungan mereka sedikit demi sedikit kembali seperti sedia kala, Luhan tak pernah memaksa Sehun, ia membiarkan Sehun memahami perasaannya sendiri.

Saat di rasa terlalu sulit bagi Sehun, Luhan pasti selalu ada di dekatnya, membantunya.

Luhan melamar Sehun di depan seluruh keluarga mereka saat natal tahun lalu, hubungan mereka di restui oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak.

Sehun menyukai bulan desember, ia menyukai warna putih yang menghiasi kota saat salju turun, ia menyukai canda tawa anak-anak yang bermain di atas lembutnya salju.

Itu sebabnya pernikahan mereka tertunda satu tahun, tak masalah bagi Luhan karena Sehun sekarang takkan pergi kemana-mana.

Penantiannya selama 4 tahun tak terbuang sia-sia karena Sehun akhirnya ada di pelukannya.

Dan mereka berdua takkan pernah lupa akan gadis yang membuat mereka bersama sekarang.

END

A/N

Semoga judul sama ceritanya nya nyambung/? Karena ku ngga pernah mikirin judul, judul baru mikir pas cerita udah selesai dibuat.

Hahaha anyway~ Rei comeback~

Kayaknya ku upload cerita sebulan sekali padahal niatnya mau setiap minggu, tapi apa mau di kata itu hanya niat yang tak pernah tercapai.

Hanya satu hal yang pasti, aku upload setiap hari Rabu~ di setiap bulannya, terkecuali ada event yang ngebuatku harus upload cerita di hari yang berbeda.

Dan lagi kemana perginya kalian hey HanHun shipper.. #cries aku ngga terlalu suka HunHan, karena di otakku Sehun terlalu unyu untuk jadi yang di 'atas' dan lagi pula Luhan sekarang lebih manly, Arghh!

Sebentar lagi Valentine jadi ku lagi proses pembuatan HanHun Valentine Ver~ yay! Semoga bisa selesai sesuai jadwal #prays

Karena ngga ada computer ataupun laptop, semua benda itu ada di rumah, dan aku malas bawa ke tempat kos #jiwamaleskambuh, jadi aku nulis fanfic terpaksa di kantor, dengan godaan boss kepo yang suka ngintip, korea terkepo kayaknya ini tukang gossip juga.. #plak

Dan terimakasih yang udah review di semua fanfic2 ku, ngga nyangka ada yang mau baca cerita gaje buatan ku.. aku terhura~ #mewekdipojokan

Sepertinya sudah cukup aku bercuap-cuap di sini, see u in next fanfic dearies~

Bye bye byeeee #kissbye

Love,

Miharu Rei


End file.
